Back to December
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Hi! well, this is my song-fic! The song is Back to December, and even if you don't like Taylor Swift I think you should read it, 'cause the story is pretty good, at least better than this summary! Well, I hope you like it and review! Basically Tigress has left 2 years, and now she came back to meet up with Po... what will happen between them?


**Author's note:**

**SO I had have this story in the back of my mind, and I just had to write a story about it, is a one-shot though. Also this is a song-fic, my first one, ok. I don't own the song, and even if I don't want to say it, I don't own Kung Fu panda either.**

**The song is Back to December by Taylor Swift. **

**(If you don't like Taylor Swift, you should still read it, because I think is a good story!)**

**Well, hope you like it!**

It has been two years since Tigress had moved, on a cold December. Everyone remembered, she wanted to go and travel, to find herself, she said. So she left one day, and she hasn't come back. Her friends and family missed her. But mostly Po. He loved her, and he was heartbroken. He still is, but he doesn't show it anymore.

That was until today. They were all training, somehow the Training Hall sounded empty without the feline there to show them the real meaning of what training was. But they have all gotten used to that empty feeling. Po still wore his cheery attitude, but only Viper knew that it had decreased since Tigress left.

Zeng came in, he seemed happy and shocked about something.

"Master Po! Po!" He said, as he was flapping his wings, but then came crashing through the door. Everyone quickly went to his aid, and once he calmed down a little bit more, he started to take deep breaths so he could talk.

"Po, I have a letter for you" He handed it to him and then went out. Everyone was wondering why Zeng made a big deal about a letter, but they didn't ask, knowing it could be private, so they all just went back to training.

Po walked into his room, the hand holding the letter was trembling, wondering what was inside, and who had send it, because Zeng didn't said and the letter didn't say it either.

Once he got to his room, he closed the door and opened the letter carefully, making sure not to rip it apart by accident, like he did one time. Once he did, he took out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, and he started reading it.

_Dear Po,_

_Meet me by the Ironwood forest tonight at 10pm. _

_(No, this is not a trap if you are thinking that, in case you still are, and you want to make sure is me, my favorite food is tofu stir fried. So there, only you and the other five know that)_

_Sincerely,_

_Tigress._

His heart was racing, his palms were getting sweaty. A smile came into his face. And a tear rolled down his eyes, he really had missed her. He started thinking, it was probably a trap, but he didn't care, what if it was really her. He wasn't going to miss the chance on seeing her again. He started imagining how she looked like by now, if her eyes still hold that spark that he loved, if she even found someone she loved. Which made him sadden. He sighed.

The time passed, and it was finally 10. Po had already started heading there, saying to his friends that he was going to meet up with an old friend, not telling them it was Tigress. Every step there made his heart beat faster, and his legs trembled. Once he got there, he saw a figure.

He stepped closer and saw that it was Tigress. She was wearing the same usual outfit she wore back when she was at the Jade palace, only in different, darker colors. Her eyes held that special spark, and she had that natural beauty he always admire. She seemed to be the same tiger he had remembered. He smiled.

Tigress smiled sadly when she saw the panda. Then she started singing softly,

_I'm so glad, you made time to see me._

_How's life, tell me how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while._

She smiled and looked at Po. Who was listening to her voice, he didn't know that she had such a sweet voice, since he never heard her sing.

_You been good, busier than ever. _

_We small talk, work and the weather._

_Your guard is up, and I know why._

Her face lost her shine, and her expression sadden, remembering what she did only made her get heartaches.

_Because the last time you saw me,_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

She let out a tear, she regretted doing that. Po remembered that, he gave her some tulips, and the next day she left, the flowers were still in the bed, but now they were all dead and dried and black, but no one took them, maybe because it reminded them that Tigress used to live there and that she was really gone.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you,_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I go back to December all the time._

She sang, Po was looking at her with hurt eyes, reliving what she was singing.

_Turns out freedom, ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_And I go back to December, turn around and make it alrigth_

_And I go back to December all the time._

Tigress kept singing, but Po could notice that she was also feeling sad about what she did, and that she meant the words that she was saying to him, she was being completely sincere.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

That was one of the things Tigress regretted the most,not sending him a letter of anything on his birthday, even though she could remember it clearly.

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall._

Tigress smiled at the memory of when she realized she loved him, the magic feeling she got, how complicated things started to seem, yet how she always enjoyed it.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

She started to shred some more tears, only a few. Po knew that she was trying to remain strong, after all, she still had her reputation, and she had been fighting crime, just not with them anymore.__

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time._

Po was listening to every word she was saying, as if any moment she were to disappear, like she did last time.

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

Tigress remembered Po's sweet smile, how funny he was, how he always made her smile. How much she missed being by his side and receiving his warm hugs.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.  
_

She was hoping that maybe she could have another chance. Because she knew that she could do better, she knew that she belonged with him._  
_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand._

She said sadly. She understand if Po didn't wanted to see her, or if he didn't wanted to be more than friends, because well, she knew that she made a lot of mistakes, some of them hard to forgive, like leaving. 

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December_

She smiled at him with watery eyes, and continued, getting closer to where he was.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alrigth_

_I go back to December. Turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time._

She was just a few feet away from him, she finished the song, and Po rushed to her side, and held her into a hug, he held her tight, not wanting to let her go ever again. He pulled back, and kissed her gently on her lips, caressing her cheek. Tigress melted into the kiss and put her hands on the back of his neck. They pulled back, just enough to see each other's eyes. Tigress then hugged him again, digging her head into his neck, which sent poignant and warm shivers down Po's spine.

"I missed you" She whispered, her voice breaking.

"I missed you too" Po said back, wiping tear that came rolling down from the feline's cheek.

They both stood there, in their warm embrace, not wanting to be apart anymore. Both knowing that they didn't needed to remember what happen last December, because right now, they have all they could have asked for, each other.

**Well, I hope you like it! This is one of the songs that makes me cry, so I had to write a story about it so I could tell you guys what I thought about when I listened to it. Anyway, tell me what you think and review! I will be writing other stories soon so look out for those!**

**Thanks for everything!**

**-Peace out :)**


End file.
